Facing the Sun
by Globuuli
Summary: SLASH. Trying to enjoy their life after the Voldemort War II Sirius has to face the fact that time isn’t going to heal Remus’ wounds, but the great schemer will not sit idly and watch his soul mate wither and die. What follows is a holiday to remember
1. Objects in Motion

Sirius' shoulder was really starting to ache, and it was almost noon, so he got up from the bed and started to pull his clothes on, but not without regret. For the past couple of hours he had been lying on his side in their bed, watching as the rising sun played on his lover's features. The room was bathed in the golden light, and in the middle of that radiance Remus was so beautiful it made Sirius' heart ache worse than his shoulder. How in the world could he look like that after everything he had been through? It was almost like he wasn't even human. Well, he wasn't, but that's different. In a way Remus reminded Sirius of the elves in one of his favourite books, a thousand-paged epic written by a muggle.  
  
Sirius smiled at his thoughts. There had been a time in his life when he had wanted everything from the world – now he was content with spending entire days watching his mate and contemplating on his beauty. And doing everything in his power to support his failing health.  
  
With an effort Sirius tore himself from the pleasant vision and tiptoed to the kitchen of their small house. He opened a window to hear birds rejoicing the warmth of the late spring. As he prepared the breakfast, his thoughts once again slipped from the comfort he had nested in earlier to the fact that was never far from his mind. He seemed to be losing his mate. Not like he had always feared, in an accident during full moon, or in a skirmish with the Death Eaters, but slowly, the life gradually ebbing away with every full moon.  
  
After Remus had been captured and tortured just before the deciding battle in November he hadn't been well. The changing was much more difficult, and he had suffered for over two months with the spring flu Sirius had shook off in ten days. Sirius spent half of his time trying to help Remus recover from the effects of the change, but every full moon found him a bit weaker. Remus didn't admit it, and became irritated when Sirius tried to approach the subject, but the fact was there.  
  
If the problem had been the time Remus spent as the wolf, the coming summer would've been a relief. But the change itself was the problem. And the only way that could be avoided, was if the night wouldn't come at all. While finishing his own breakfast and collecting Remus' on the tray, Sirius idly played with the idea of endless summer days, sun hanging in the sky with the full moon, never relenting her vigilance over the mischief of her pale sister.  
  
Absentmindedly he picked up the full tray and slowly, minding the full glass of orange juice, made his way for the bedroom. In middle of the shady living-room it hit him, and he stopped in his tracks, spilling the juice. He stood very still, hardly breathing, as if not to scare away the forming thought.  
  
Then an insane grin spread across his face. "Yes. It might work. There's no reason why it wouldn't work. It will." Across the room his image in the old mirror smiled at him and said "That's my clever doggie." Sirius returned the smile and dashed forward.  
  
Remus was awake enough to be alarmed by the look on his lover's face when Sirius entered the bedroom. There was hardly any juice left after he practically dropped the tray on Remus' lap, and turned to leave.  
  
"I'll be right back, I have to check something," Sirius said over his shoulder and before Remus could protest, was out of the room.  
  
Remus wolfed down the generous breakfast Sirius had made for him and had just put the tray away when the still grinning maniac rushed into the room and flung himself on the bed – and on Remus.  
  
"I don't know if I want to hear this," Remus said warily, but couldn't help smiling at that constant grin.  
  
"You definitely want, my love. But you won't. The only thing I'm telling is that you should start packing. We're going on a summer holiday."  
  
"Now? But the full moon is only a week away."  
  
"That's exactly why," Sirius whispered, and quieted all other objections with a long, tender kiss.  
  
"Now get your clothes on and pack, I have owls to send and tickets to reserve."  
  
"Tickets?"  
  
"You're in no condition to apparate farther than our backyard. We'll travel the muggle way. In one of those flying what-do-you-call-its."  
  
"An airplane?"  
  
"Exactly. This is going to be so great."  
  
With a final kiss Sirius stood up and flashed out of the door, leaving a very baffled Remus behind. Knowing better than to argue with Sirius after he had made up his mind Remus got up and started packing. After the first socks he realized he didn't have the slightest idea what he would need, and sighed deeply. He was still a bit doubtful, but this would most certainly be interesting. Sirius' surprises had a habit of being either catastrophes – or really amazing. Remus felt an excited grin spread on is face as he packed both his swimming-trunks and his thickest sweater. 


	2. Sleeping in Light

The two wizards felt seriously out of place as they waited for their bags to emerge from wherever they were. People around them were chatting happily in both English and the local language, impossible to understand. Sirius was keeping an eye on Remus who looked even paler than usual, but he seemed perfectly happy as he continued scrutinizing the system which brought the bags out. They had received some long looks when Remus had got all exited about the system when the belt had started moving, and Sirius was quite glad Remus was keeping the rest of his observations to himself.  
  
Finally their backpacks emerged from the darkness, and after they had shouldered them, they faced a new challenge. After asking about a dozen people, getting lost twice and generally starting to get fed up with the huge, sterile airport they finally were on the right gate, and even had several minutes to spare.  
  
"Rovaniemi?" Remus' voice was quite sceptical as he stared at the sign over the gate, but Sirius just grinned at him.  
  
"That's not our final destination, but it's close enough to apparate rest of the way."  
  
Flying in an airplane was actually quite an experience, one they hadn't had enough on their flight from London. The plane flew way higher any wizard with a broom, or even a dragon, would ever dream of. It was fun to watch the few clouds and the distant ground from above. The service on the plane was great, and in addition to admiring the scenery their time was spent eating. In no time the plane was landing again.  
  
Remus was starting to have butterflies in his stomach. When Sirius had started fussing about a summer holiday, he had expected a cosy cottage and plenty of fresh mountain air, or maybe sun-worshipping on a tropical island. He hadn't expected heading more and more north and leaving summer behind. True, at their latest stop the weather had been quite proper for summer, but now the pilot had promised a pleasant +13˚C.  
  
This airport was quite deserted but had the air of processing large quantities of people at better times. Remus could definitely understand why this wasn't one of those better times. Outside the rain was falling heavily and just the look of it send shivers down his spine.  
  
Luckily he didn't have to brave the weather, as Sirius was manoeuvring them to a private corner where they could disapparate without drawing attention. They found their place and Sirius reached his hand out.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"What if I get lost? You do know how I hate to ask for directions." Remus was trying to make his tone light, but the possibility really worried him. He would never admit it to Sirius, but he was well aware he was in no condition to get lost in a foreign country, with the full moon closing in on him.  
  
"I will never lose you," Sirius said, and there wasn't even the hint of smile in his voice.  
  
Remus took the offered hand and they both dug out their wands. He couldn't help squeezing Sirius' hand as they disapparated and he was pulled through darkness.  
  
Suddenly Remus was standing in a – oh yes, cosy cottage. The rain splattering against the windows didn't seem that cold at all in the warmth of the merry fire. In the one room the cottage consisted of was just enough room for the necessities, including the fireplace in the middle of the floor and a big bed. A very big bed.  
  
"How did you find this place?"  
  
"Dumbledore knew someone who knew the guy who owns this. I've rented it… for a while."  
  
"Is it secluded enough for the full moon?"  
  
"Yes. For the next few full moons anyway," Sirius said, and the grin he had been wearing for most of the past week was back.  
  
"I don't know what you're up to, but the fact is the full moon will be tomorrow."  
  
"Yes. Tomorrow is the 25th of May. Full moon. Nothing to worry about."  
  
"I swear, if you were any more cryptic you wouldn't be speaking English."  
  
Sirius' grin widened, an act Remus had thought impossible, and seeing the futility of his questioning Remus dropped the subject. After grabbing a bite they buried themselves deep in the soft bed. Exhausted after the day of travelling, Remus soon fell asleep with Sirius' fingers playing with his hair.  
  
-  
  
When Remus woke up the clouds had cleared and the still wet world glittered in the sun. Sirius wasn't around, so Remus sat alone on the stairs leading to the porch. The cottage was near the grassy beach of a lake, surrounded on all other sides by a forest. The only sounds to be heard were the birds singing somewhere among the firs, and a squirrel making it's way noisily from tree to tree.  
  
The air wasn't too cool, and Remus just sat there, taking in the strong fragrance of the nature around him. The moist air was so filled with smells it was almost a strain on his sharpened sense. The sun was high and felt warm on his face as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Nice place, isn't it?"  
  
"I didn't hear you come back. Were you shopping?"  
  
"Yeah. Good, you already have your eyes closed. Open your hand."  
  
Remus did as was told and Sirius put something hard on his palm. Remus felt around it with his fingers before opening his eyes and confirming what his fingers had already told. It was a wolf, carved out of light wood, not longer than his palm. It was very well made, in the bright sunlight he could almost see individual hairs of the fur as it snuffled at his fingers and the curled up to sleep.  
  
"It's… beautiful."  
  
"I thought you'd like it. I ran across it in a store selling local handicraft. A bit of a souvenir, though we'll have lots of time to go shopping together, once you're feeling better."  
  
"Thank you. Though I don't know how I'm going to get better up here. If you haven't noticed, there's still snow under those trees, so this isn't exactly a holiday resort."  
  
"It might be a bit chilly, but I assure you, there are things to compensate for that. And the snow will be gone in a week, I hear. _And_ you do have enough warm clothes, I checked before we left."  
  
This time Remus didn't even bother to ask, he knew already he wouldn't get an intelligible answer from his lover, so he'd just have to wait and see. So it was Sirius who broke the silence.  
  
"Want to go fishing? I got some equipment from town."  
  
"Did you get us permission, too?"  
  
"We don't need one as long as we only use those ordinary rods and don't fish too close to someone's cottage." When Remus shot him a doubtful look, he continued "Really. I asked while I bought that stuff. It's an actual law here."  
  
Remus shrugged, the idea of a lazy day spent teaching worms to swim was just too appealing to argue. So they got their rods and headed for a rock that looked to bask nicely in the sun.  
  
-  
  
Remus leaned back against the grassy hill, trying to catch the fleeting warmth of the setting sun. He was nervous as the sun neared the horizon, and couldn't decide whether the chill he felt was due to too few layers of clothing or the wait for the rising of the full moon. He still considered this a bad place, there weren't many tourists around, but the ones who had defied the cold were sleeping in their tents at the foot of the hill, way too close for his taste. Or just close enough for the wolf's.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know. Quite late."  
  
"Do you know when the moon will rise?"  
  
"Yes. Not for some time."  
  
And there it was again. That grin. Remus felt irritation rise inside him, but he pushed it back, knowing it was partly because the wolf was stirring. For a long time he just sat there, watching the sun, and then the realization hit him so hard he could almost feel the air escaping his lungs.  
  
"Is it just me, or is the sun rising again?" His voice was a mix of emotions. Relief, joy, a swelling excitement – not to mention sheepish embarrassment for being so thick – and deep gratefulness for his mate.  
  
"No, it's not you. It's the midnight sun. I was quite surprised you didn't work it out earlier." Sirius was sounding quite pleased with himself. But after a pause he continued in a much more sombre tone. "I guess it just goes to show how exhausted you've been. And don't argue."  
  
But Remus wasn't going to argue. He still couldn't believe this was happening. Or rather, that it wasn't happening. He did feel a bit uncomfortable, and the pull of the hidden moon was almost unbearable. But just almost.  
  
"Paddy my dear, I'm already feeling better," he whispered, and rolled to lie on his lover and kiss him with a newfound passion. 


End file.
